


Five Flavours

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Background Poly, Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Shuffle Challenge, Social Media, Songfic, iPod Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 30: Free DayCombo Shuffle Challenge, Social Media, and Dialogue-only fic.Rules:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, and then post them.Yet another collection of ficlets/drabbles featuring my favourite first years.Warning for canon-typical anxiety.





	Five Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go with another Shuffle Challenge because I will single-handedly resurrect this meme. Apparently, I will also fill the first-years OT5 tag loooool.
> 
> Un-beta'd once again and it very much shows /o\

**Gold Rays – Vinyl Pinups**

They go to the beach the first chance they all get. Summer heat beats down on everything, water glinting under the sunlight.

Hitoka brings swimming tubes for her and Tobio because neither of them can swim. Kei teases Tobio endlessly about it but helps him out nonetheless when the three of them decide to go swimming.

Shouyou and Tadashi stay on the beach to build a giant sandcastle. The craftsmanship is clearly Tadashi’s doing, but Shouyou vehemently insists that he helped with the shovel work.

At the end of the day, Shouyou posts a photo on his account:

 **littlegiant.10** • 3 minutes ago  
perfect!!!

( _Image: Shouyou, Tobio, Tadashi, and Kei surrounding a large sandcastle. Hitoka sits at the centre with her legs crossed. All of them beam wide at the camera._ )

**55 likes**

* * *

**Cough Syrup – Young the Giant**

Kei catches the flu because his partners are awful and spread the infection to him. He stays home from classes one day because his head cold is so bad he can’t see straight.

He lies in bed for the majority of the day, sleeping underneath his bedsheets sweaty and uncomfortable, but what other choice does he have? He can barely sit up straight, much less move around like he’d much rather be doing. Akiteru would probably drag him back to bed if he tried anyway.

He stirs up from his nap at some point, awakening to see four pairs of eyes blinking down at him. Their faces are hidden by medical masks, so their eyes are really all he sees in his fever induced haze.

“Kei-kun?” a sweet voice says. “Are you okay?”

He coughs, which seems to be answer enough for all of them.

“We brought cough syrup, Tsukki!”

“It’s on the bedside.”

“Sorry for getting you sick, I guess.”

Kei can’t distinguish the voices from each other, but he returns to sleep with the familiar, comforting sounds of his favourite people in the world.

* * *

**Boy Without A Heart – Jojo**

Kei is much colder than Hitoka ever realized.

Everyone warns her, that she missed the awful time when they all first began playing together and Kei was the most infuriating person they’d ever met, that by the time she came around he dialled down his angst and snark. Tadashi tries to defend him, of course, but eventually even his protests are silenced by the others.

“Yachi,” Tobio says gravely, “are you _sure_ you want to date him too?”

“Yeah, we’re happy with Yamaguchi already,” Shouyou says.

Kei rolls his eyes, walking out the room. Hitoka takes this as her cue to follow him. She walks out the door, sprinting to catch up to Kei.

“Kei-kun!” she calls out. “Kei-kun, wait!”

He doesn’t listen, continuing to walk away. When he turns the corner without a word, Hitoka stops, slightly shocked. He’s never ignored her before.

“Told you,” Tobio says behind her, and she turns around to she see both her boyfriends catching up to her.

“He just...” Tadashi begins, struggling. “Needs time.”

Hitoka bites her lip, unable to help herself when she stares back down the path where Kei disappeared.

* * *

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

Their love isn’t forbidden like in fairy tales, or romance dramas, or the cheesy light novels they all know Kei likes to read sometimes.

The five of them grappled with their feelings for a long time before they ever came to any sort of understanding, even longer until they achieved the comfortable relationship they have now. First, there were boundaries. Then, there was the fact that Kei, Shouyou and Tobio usually wanted to tear each other’s heads off if they had the chance. And, of course, Hitoka and Tadashi had their anxiety to deal with. It was a huge mess until they sorted everything out.

They couldn’t even consider the larger picture about how everyone else would feel about them, too caught up in their emotions about each other to care about what society would say. But they each knew they wanted this, were willing to put up with whatever came their way as long as they got to do it together.

The day their landlord hands them the keys to their own place—a huge apartment that could fit all five of them, their first ever _home_ —they celebrate with a quiet night in.

* * *

**Reading Letters – P.S. I Love You Soundtrack**

Hitoka opens her old high school notebooks, reading letters she both wrote and received.

Bittersweet nostalgia hits her like a wave, and she smiles through her tears when she finally reaches the last page:

A photograph of all five of them.

* * *

**Pretend (Reprise) – Lights**

Some days, the anxiety wins.

They each handle those days differently. Shouyou and Tadashi prefer to have the others doting on them with sympathy. Tobio and Kei prefer to seclude themselves so they could sort through their feelings first, careful because they don’t want to hurt their partners in their angst. Hitoka prefers a little bit of both.

At the end of the day though, all of them want their lovers close by so they could welcome a better tomorrow together.

* * *

**BG Låten [8-bit Remix] – Spelling Phailer**

Shouyou naively announces having a video game competition, so Kei easily hands the other boys’ asses to them. They all knew that Kei was better than Tadashi, and infinitely better than both Tobio and Shouyou.

Hitoka was a true dark horse.

“I, um,” she squeaks, cheeks flushed red when she sees everyone’s jaws hanging, “I like to play on my phone sometimes? And I’m comfortable with consoles since I do computer stuff a lot.”

“You beat me.” Kei’s tone easily conveys his shock.

“ _AMAZING, YACCHAN!_ ” Shouyou yells, jumping onto her.

The others follow him, piling on top of their girlfriend in a giant heap. She giggles, delighted to accept their congratulations.

* * *

**Sour Candy – Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Josh Ramsay**

Kiyoko loved Hitoka.

Hitoka was passionate and eager, anxious but headstrong. After she first recruited Hitoka, the younger girl hung onto Kiyoko’s every word like she hung the stars. Kiyoko loved watching her grow and appreciate the sport, fall in love with the team and their camaraderie.

She didn’t expect that Hitoka falls for the team in a romantic sense too.

She and Hitoka tried to make things work after Kiyoko’s graduation, but they both knew the distance was too hard for them. Their relationship ended amicably, and though it hurt Kiyoko so much more than she could have ever anticipated, she knew that Hitoka was in good hands.

She watches in the distance when the five of them pass by—hands and arms happily clasped onto one another—and smiles.

* * *

**Otter Pop – Shawn Wasabi**

“Here you go: popsicles! Blue for Tobio, orange for Shouyou, lemon for Hitoka, strawberry for Tsukki.”

“Thanks, Tadashi-kun!”

“F’ank yhew!”

“Thanks.”

“Mm.”

“ _Ah_ , so refreshing!”

( _grin_ )

“Tadashi-kun, are you gonna eat yours?”

“Oh, yes!”

“What flavour did you get?”

“Melon.”

“Aw, lemme try!”

“Okay, just don’t get your slobber over it.”

“I won’t!”

“He will.”

“Shut up, Tobio!”

“Guys, can we just enjoy ourselves, please?”

( _sigh_ )

“Apparently not without a fight.”

* * *

**Best Starships Ever (Nicki Minaj vs 1D) – Remix by Mikolo Mashups**

They go to the beach after graduation, inviting the entire volleyball team to celebrate the end of the year as well as wishing the third-years goodbye.

Shouyou and Tobio are in charge of games and music, Tadashi and Kei in charge of food and drinks, and Hitoka covers all planning and decorating. The first- and second-years offer to pitch in with the prep but the five of them insist on doing this for the rest of the team.

They have a wonderful time by the sea, getting sunburnt under the sky, salt and sand lingering on their skin after playing in the water. They stay until well into the night, lighting up a bonfire at Shouyou’s request.

Portable speakers blast the best pop songs of the year, and they dance around the flames with laughter and smiles on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Original order of the music: Gold Rays, Reading Letters, Cough Syrup, Pretend (Reprise), Love Story, BG Låten [8-bit Remix], Otter Pop, Boy Without A Heart, Best Starships Ever (Nicki Minaj vs 1D). Rearranged to create a better narrative.  
> On _Cough Syrup_ : I know this song is much more depressing than what I wrote but I decided _fuck it_ because I can't write that rn lol
> 
> Also, I been thinking about writing a larger story about these kids properly developing their relationship. _Perhaps one day~~~_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [NaNo Tumblr](http://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
